Never Mind Pride
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Draco Malfoy muss irgendwie noch sein letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts beenden, aber das ist nicht so einfach, denn jeder hält ihn für einen Verräter. Doch er ist immer noch ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy braucht keine Freunde. Oder doch? Wie kommt es bloß, dass er sich in seiner Einsamkeit immer mehr nach der Nähe der seltsamen Luna "Looney" Lovegood sehnt? (DM/LL)
1. Ein Malfoy als Einbrecher

**©Sunrisepainter**: _Never Mind Pride _

* * *

><p><span>Titel<span>: **Never Mind Pride**

Fandom: Harry Potter [after the Second War]

Genre: Romance, Humor

Autor: Sunrisepainter

Sprache: Deutsch

Raiting: K+ (P 12)

Inhalt: _Draco Malfoy muss irgendwie noch sein letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts beenden, aber das ist nicht so einfach, denn jeder hält ihn für einen Verräter. Doch er ist immer noch ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy braucht keine Freunde. Oder doch? Wie kommt es bloß, dass er sich in seiner Einsamkeit immer mehr nach der Nähe der seltsamen Luna "Looney" Lovegood sehnt? (DM/LL)_

* * *

><p><span>I. Ein Malfoy als Einbrecher<span>

Die besten Geschichten beginnen immer mit stürmischen Nächten. Diese nicht. Diese beginnt an einem schönen Frühlingstag. Also weder Nacht, noch Sturm, noch sonst irgendwelche skurrilen Wetterphänomene. Im Grunde spielt das Wetter auch gar keine Rolle. Wer wollte auch schon wissen, ob es regnete oder die Sonne schien? Das erklärte jedenfalls nicht, warum ein gewisser blonder Slytherin gerade dabei war in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws einzubrechen. Es erklärte auch nicht, wieso er aufgewühlt war und, für seine Verhältnisse, völlig neben der Spur stand.

Eigentlich hätte Draco Malfoy ein wenig ruhiger sein müssen. Vielleicht ein weniger arroganter als sonst, aber genauso selbstsicher und eiskalt wie vor dem Krieg. Denn. obwohl ihn die meisten Schüler ignorierten, war er endlich frei von jeglicher Verantwortung. Er war kein Todesser mehr, vielleicht nie einer gewesen. Der dunkle Lord war tot und sein Vater würde so schnell aus Askaban nicht wiederkehren, um ihn unendlich lange Vorträge darüber zu halten, was ein Malfoy konnte, durfte, müsste, wusste…

Was zur Hölle machte er dann hier? In diesem Moment ärgerte er sich zum ersten Mal darüber, dass er sein Abschlussjahr nicht in Durmstrang verbracht hatte, sowie es seine Mutter ihm geraten hatte. Warum hatte er sich ausgerechnet für Hogwarts entscheiden müssen? Insgeheim wusste Draco natürlich, dass es tausende Gründe dafür gab. Dass es für ihn nie eine andere Schule geben würde. Es hatte viele Konflikte gegeben. Vor allem mit Potter und seinen Freunden. Er war eifersüchtig gewesen, war es vielleicht immer noch, denn die drei waren berühmter denn je zuvor. Doch in Hogwarts hatte er sich durch diese Konfrontationen mit anderen und zuletzt auch mit sich selbst das erste Mal lebendig gefühlt. Viele seiner Freunde verstanden seine Motive nicht. Pansy schickte ihm immer noch jeden Tag Heuler, in dem sie ihn anflehte zu ihr zu kommen. Genau wie die anderen seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameraden fühlte sie sich von ihm verraten. Vielleicht hatten sie sogar gehofft, dass er eine Art Nachfolger des dunklen Lords werden würde. Dunkle Magie und Intrigen. Doch er wusste, dass er das nie könnte. Während des Krieges, hatte er viele bittere Eigenschaften über sich selbst herausgefunden, die er nie laut aussprechen würde. Er war feige. Er konnte keine Menschen töten. Er konnte kein Anführer sein, geschweige denn ein Tyrann.

Doch er würde auch nie einer von ihnen werden. Ein Zauberer der guten Seite. Er wusste im Moment selbst nicht genau, was er war. Irgendetwas dazwischen? Gar nichts? Musste man sich am Ende für eine Seite entscheiden? Diese Fragen brachten ihn genauso durcheinander wie die Tatsache, dass er allen Ernstes in das Zimmer einer Ravenclaw-Schülerin einbrechen musste. Die ganze Sache war so peinlich, dass er hoffte, ihn würde niemand erwischen. Glücklicherweise fand gerade das erste Quidditschspiel der Saison statt: Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin. Er hatte sich nicht ein weiteres Mal für die Mannschaft beworben. Es hätte auch nichts genützt, denn die jüngeren Slytherin- Schüler weigerten sich auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Sie alle waren unbefleckt von den Kriegssünden. Ihre Eltern hatten sich nie der dunklen Seite angeschlossen und sich neutraler verhalten als viele andere. Draco beneidete sie ein wenig. Er hätte dann zwar nicht gerade die Helden des Krieges bejubelt, aber wenigstens seine Ruhe gehabt. So musste er sich Tag für Tag mit den Streichen der anderen auseinandersetzen. Erst an diesem Morgen hatten ihm Erstklässler eine Hand voll Flubberwürmer aufs Kopfkissen und in seine Schuhe gelegt. Er hatte bisher nicht herausgefunden, wer es genau war, aber eigentlich interessierte es ihn auch nicht. Er hatte sie einfach eingesammelt und dann lässig die Biester beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle verteilt. Das hatte für helle Aufregung gesorgt und natürlich wussten die meisten Slytherins, das er es gewesen war. Seine Mitschüler hätten ihn leicht bei den Lehrern verpetzen können, aber was hatte er noch zu verlieren? Hauspunkte? Beinahe hätte er laut gelacht.

Doch wenn man ihn bei dieser Aktion erwischen würde, dann würde es nicht nur das Hauspunktekonto treffen, sondern auch ihn persönlich. McGonagall würde sicher kurzen Prozess machen, denn sie war nach Snapes Tod auch verantwortlich für die Slytherin-Schüler. Er hatte diese alte Hexe noch nie gemocht und wunderte sich, warum sie ihn eigentlich wieder nach Hogwarts gelassen hatte. Er hatte mit ihr noch nie darüber gesprochen. Eigentlich sprach er außerhalb des Unterrichts mit niemanden, nicht mal mit den Lehrern.

Doch am Tag zuvor war es geschehen. Seit langer Zeit hatte er seine eigene Stimme wieder gehört. Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!", hatte er ihr regelrecht ins Gesicht gebrüllt nachdem sie ihm aus irgendeinen Grund durch das ganze Schloss gefolgt war hatte. Ihre Reaktion darauf war überraschend gewesen. Normalerweise hatten die meisten Leute nach so einem Ausbruch Angst vor ihm oder sie fingen an ihn zu beschimpfen. Als Feigling, Verräter, Todesser und viele schlimmere Begriffe. Doch sie nicht. Sie hatte ihn einfach nur angeschaut mit ihren blass-blauen Augen und einem leichten Lippen auf den Lippen. Weder feindlich, noch ängstlich, sondern einfach nur...freundlich?

„Du hast da etwas Tinte auf der Nase, Draco", sagte sie schließlich mit verträumter Stimme. Dann hatte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen gestellt und mit ihren kalten, blassen Fingern so sanft wie möglich über seine Nase gestrichen.

„Schon besser", sie lächelte noch breiter. So wie ein Künstler, der gerade sein größtes Kunstwerk perfektioniert hatte. Er war so perplex gewesen, dass er einfach nur zurück starrte, so als würde er sie das erste Mal realisieren. Und um ehrlich zu sein, tat er das in diesem Moment auch. Sonst hatte er sie nur, wie andere auch, als einen Schatten von seinem ärgsten Feind Harry Potter wahrgenommen. Nicht wirklich relevant und vollkommen unbedeutend in seinem Leben. Er hatte ein paar Mal mit den Augen gezwinkert und dann endlich die Fassung wiedergefunden.

„Fass mich nie wieder an! Verstanden, Looney!?" Um sein Anliegen noch deutlicher zumachen hatte er sich soweit zu ihr hinunter gebeugt, dass sein Gesicht genau für ihrem war. Und das war sehr schwierig, denn sie war klein und zierlich und er war über den Sommer nochmal um einiges in die Höhe geschossen. Wieder hatte sie nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt.

„Du musst aufpassen mit Tinte", sagte sie im ernsten Ton, „wenn nicht, dann könnten die Inklinge über deine Haut eindringen und dein gesamtes Nervensystem blockieren."

„Inklinge?", er war schon wieder zu verwirrt, um sich darüber aufzuregen, dass sie seine Drohung vollkommen kalt zu lassen schien.

Sie wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um ihn über ihre erfundenen Fabelwesen aufzuklären, als plötzlich ein lautes Surren und Summen zu hören war. Etwas großes schoss um die Ecke und traf Draco direkt und hart im Kreuz. Er konnte jeden Knochen seines Körpers knacken hören als er nach vorne geschleudert wurde. Dabei riss er die Ravenclaw mit sich, wobei er am Ende au ihr landete. Etwas verwundert blickte sie erst zur Decke und dann in sein Gesicht.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte sie sanft und er konnte das erste Mal eine Emotion in ihrer Stimme hören. Sorge. Um ihn? Ihm lag ein sarkastischer Spruch auf den Lippen, denn immerhin war es ja offensichtlich das er verletzt. Jedoch war der Schmerz so große, dass er keinen Ton herausbrachte. Die Wut, Verzweiflung und (Schmerz) trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Schnell zwinkerte er sie weg. Sein Ruf wäre ein für allemal zerstört gewesen, wenn man ihn _weinen _sah. Im nächsten Moment fragte er sich um welchen Ruf er sich eigentlich so bemühte. Alte Gewohnheiten waren eben nicht so leicht abzustellen.

„Oh, das tut mir leid", eine hysterische Jungenstimme tauchte neben ihnen auf, „mir ist ein Klatscher abgehauen." Das unbekannte Gesicht eines Ravenclaw schob sich in ihr Blickfeld. Draco erinnerte sich vage daran, dass dieser Drittklässler im Hausteam der Ravenclaws spielte. Ein Jäger.

„Ach Ethan Mosey", Luna lächelte wieder, „schön dich zu sehen."  
>Draco platzte jetzt der Kragen. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen und die beiden feierten ihre Begegnung als hätten sie sich Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen.<p>

„Könntest du uns jetzt bitte mal helfen!", knurrte Draco und hätte sich danach am liebsten selbst die Zunge abgeschnitten. Dritte Regel der Familie Malfoy: Ein Malfoy braucht keine Hilfe. Von niemanden.

„Ach ja, sorry", beschämt kratze sich der Ravenclaw am Hinterkopf, „ich suche sofort einen Lehrer."  
>Bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, war der Drittklässler davon gerannt.<p>

„Dieser Idiot!", spuckte Draco aus, „er hätte mit erst einmal aufhelfen können!" Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Luna Lovegood immer noch unter seinem Körper eingeklemmt war. Sie rührte sich nicht, aber er konnte ihr gleichmäßiges Atmen spüren. Irgendwie besänftigte ihm das ein wenig.

„Hey Looney, geht's dir gut?"

„Ja", sagte sie und lächelte ihn wieder an als würde nicht an junger ausgewachsener Mann auf ihr liegen, sondern eine Feder. Er würde aus diesem seltsamen Mädchen nicht schlau. Sie musste ebenfalls Schmerzen haben, aber man sah es ihr nicht an. Wie konnte sie so ruhig bleiben? Vor allem war er nicht irgendwer, sondern der Draco Malfoy. Der den jeder hasste und dem jeder aus dem Weg ging. Jedes andere Mädchen hätte versucht ihn von sich zu stoßen oder zumindest um Hilfe gerufen. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging...

„Hey Looney", brachte er erneut zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, „kommst du an meinen Zauberstab? Er ist in meiner hinteren rechten Hosentasche."

„Möchtest du, dass ich uns aus dieser Situation befreie?", fragte sie mit verträumter Stimme.

„Nein, ich möchte, dass du mir damit an der Nase kratzt", spuckte er verächtlich aus.

„Okay", sagte sie belustigt. Er spürte wie ihre schmale Hand sich in seine hintere Hosentasche schob, um seinen Zauberstab zu suchen. Er spürte wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht schoss. Irgendwie war diese Situation mehr als unangenehm und peinlich. Sie hatten Glück, dass nach Mosey's Verschwinden kein anderer Schüler oder Lehrer mehr vorbei gekommen war. Als Luna seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte, schob sie ihren Arm zwischen ihre Körper und versuchte damit an seine Nase zu kommen.

„Verdammt, Looney! Hör auf alles so ernst zu nehmen und befreie uns endlich aus dieser Lage!", Draco schrie ihr die Worte fast ins Gesicht. Im ersten Moment schien sie verwirrt zu sein, doch dann verstand sie wohl endlich, was er wollte. In weniger als fünf Sekunden lag Draco keuchend auf einer Unterlage aus Moos, betrachtete die steinerne Decke und versuchte nicht an sein schmerzendes Kreuz zu denken.

„Ich kenne einen Spruch, der die Schmerzen verschwinden lässt", hörte sie ihre Stimme neben ihn. Luna saß auf ihren Knien und hatte ihre Hände im Schoß. Aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte es als ob sie beten würde.

„Nein, lass mich einfach in Ruhe", keuchte er. Danach sagte sie gar nichts mehr. Sie summte nur leise vor sich hin. Eine Melodie, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam, aber die er nicht ganz zu ordnen konnte. Sie machte ihn traurig, aber andererseits konnte er sich auch ein wenig entspannen. Er schloss die Augen und der Schmerz ließ ein wenig nach, so als würde ihr Lied wie eine Betäubung wirken.

Nach einer Ewigkeit (jedenfalls kam das dem Slytherin so vor) kehrte endlich Mosey zurück und im Schlepptau hatte er Hogwarts Krankenschwester. Als sie sah wer ihr Patient war, verzog Madame Pomfrey angewidert das Gesicht. Doch sie sagte nichts. Sie tat einfach nur das, was ihre Aufgabe war und brachte Draco in den leeren Krankenflügel. Ihm war es ganz Recht, dass Madame Pomfrey ihm ihre übliche Bemutterung ersparte. Nachdem sie wortlos seinen Rücken mit einer speziellen Salbe eingerieben hatte, die ihn schläfrig machte, ließ sie ihn in Ruhe. Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit um endlich mal ordentlich auszuschlafen. Ohne die Alpträume. Ohne böse Streiche seiner Mitschüler. Er verbrachte eine ganze Woche alleine im Krankenflügel. Natürlich kam ihn niemand besuchen, was ihn nicht wirklich erstaunte. Er fragte sich, ob ihn überhaupt jemand vermisste. Allerdings wachte er eines morgens auf und sah einen großen Strauß gelber Blumen mit einer Besserungskarte auf seinem Nachtisch stehen. Madame Pomfrey konnte nicht sagen von wem die Blumen waren und er machte sich auch nicht viele Gedanken darüber. Am Ende der Woche landeten die Blumen im Müll und Madame Pomfrey entließ ihn mit einem sehr unterkühlten Unterton in der Stimme.

Ein wenig entspannter als zu Beginn der Woche, machte er sich auf den Weg hinunter ihn die Kerker. Auf ein völlig verschobene Weise hätte er Mosey ein wenig dankbar sein können, wenn da nicht die Schmerzen und die unheimliche Peinlichkeit der gesamten Situation gewesen wäre. Seufzend griff er nach seinem Zauberstab um seine Haare zu richten. Sein Aussehen war ihm immer noch sehr wichtig. Doch in seiner Hosentasche war nichts zu finden. Er stutze. Hatte er ihn im Krankenflügel vergessen? Schnell lief er zurück und suchte sein Krankenbett ab. Nichts. Auch Madame Pomfrey konnte ihm nicht helfen oder vielleicht wollte sie auch gar nicht. Langsam bekam Draco Panik. Wenn er keinen Zauberstab hatte, dann war in Hogwarts endgültig verloren. Er konnte seine Mutter auch nicht darum bitten einen neuen zu schicken, denn einerseits musste sein neuer Zauberstab zu ihm passen und andererseits hatte seine Familie all ihr Vermögen verloren, nachdem sein Vater von seinem Amt suspendiert und nach Askaban gebracht worden war.

„Ganz ruhig, Draco Malfoy", wisperte er in die Stille des Krankenflügels hinein, „denk einfach nochmal zurück. Wo hast du deinen Zauberstab zuletzt gesehen?" Durch seine Gene hatte Draco die blasse Haut seiner Mutter geerbt, doch als ihm nun wieder einfiel, wo sein Zauberstand sich möglicherweise befand, war ein"kalkweißes Gesicht" gar kein Ausdruck mehr. Looney. Looney aus Ravenclaw. Wie war noch mal ihr richtiger Name? Irgendetwas mit „Love"...

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", stöhnte er und verließ eilig den Krankenflügel wieder. Als er den halben Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws hinter sich gebracht hatte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Was sollte er tun? In den Gemeinschaftsraum konnte er nicht einfach so hinein spazieren und er wollte auch nicht solange warten bis ihm ein Ravenclaw über den Weg lief, um ihm weiterzuhelfen. Und darin lag das zweite Problem. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand herausfand, dass ausgerechnet die verrückte Looney seinen kostbaren Zauberstab bei sich trug. Und so kam es eben dazu, dass er zwei Tage später während des Quidditschspiels in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws einbrach.

Für einen Anhänger der schwarzen Magie war es für ihn kein großes Problem das Rätsel am Türknauf, der zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws führte zu lösen. Zur Sicherheit hatte er sich noch einen Tarnumhang mitgenommen. Allerdings war er dadurch nur eine Stunde unsichtbar und zehn Minuten waren etwas schon vergangen, seit er ihn aktiviert hatte. Schnell schlüpfte er durch die halb geöffnete Tür und blickte sich in dem großen runden Raum um. Wie er erwartet hatte, schien niemand dort zu sein, aber er blieb trotzdem auf der Hut. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war meistens auch bei ihren Quidditchspielen etwas los. Die Mannschaft war zur Zeit schlecht, sodass niemand motiviert war sie anzufeuern. Draco hätte zu gerne wieder auf einen Besen gesessen, aber er war sich sicher, dass niemand einen _Verräter_ im Team haben wollte.

Natürlich war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws in ihren Hausfarben geschmückt – blau und gelb. Bücherregale an den Wänden schienen bis ins unendliche zu reichen. Dazwischen standen flauschige Lesesessel und dunkle Holztische. Es wirkte alles wie ein Teil der Hogwarts- Bibliothek. Kein Wunder, dass man dort selten auf Ravenclaws stieß. Draco hatte früher immer gedacht, dass Ravenclaws bereits so viel unnützes Wissen in sich gesammelt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr wirklich lernen brauchten. Er fragte sich für einen Moment, was Looney wohl in diesem Haus verloren hatte. Wer sich mit Potter und seinen Volltrotteln abgab, konnte nicht besonders intelligent sein. Aber irgendwie schien Potter solche Mädchen anzuziehen, denn immerhin war Granger auch so eine Besserwisserin. Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken als er an seine ehemaligen Feinde dachte. Nicht, dass sie jetzt so etwas wie Freunde oder Bekannte gewesen wären. Dafür war viel zu viel zwischen ihnen passiert und Draco hielt Harry Potter immer noch für einen aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuer. Da war es auch nicht besser, dass Potter den Krieg für ihre Seite entschieden hatte. Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig. Eigentlich war es dieser Trottel Longbottom gewesen. Es war vielleicht das einzige und letzte Mal, dass das Krötengesicht etwas sinnvolles für die Zauberwelt getan hatte, das musste der Slytherin wohl oder übel zugeben.

In den Gemeinschaftsraum einzubrechen, war ein Kinderspiel gewesen, aber Looneys Schlafsaal zu finden, war eine wahre Herausforderung. Weil er nur noch in Hogwarts war um seinen Abschluss zu erhalten, hatte Draco einen Raum für sich alleine bekommen, aber Looney musste zusammen mit den anderen Siebtklässlern ihres Hauses wohnen. Er entschied sich eine Wendeltreppe zu seiner Linken hinaufzusteigen. Er öffnete die Tür zum ersten Raum und stellte fest, dass es sich wirklich um Mädchenzimmer handeln musste. Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit und erst recht keinen Bedarf mehr herum zu schnüffeln. Schnurstracks stieg er die Treppe immer weiter empor bis er an ihrem Ende angekommen war und das Schild mit der Aufschrift „Siebtklässler. Burnett/ Hosseini/ Lovegood" entdeckte. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er wieder die Tür und drängte sich durch einen kleinen Spalt in den Raum. Auch die Schlafsäle hatten eine runde Form, allerdings variierten hier die Farben ein wenig mehr als im Gemeinschaftsraum. Looneys Bett hatte er schnell gefunden. Ihre Seite des Zimmers sah genauso eigentümlich aus wie sie selbst. Es standen einige seltsame Gegenstände herum, deren Nutzen Draco vom bloßen Hinsehen nicht ausmachen konnte. Etwas sah aus wie ein schmales Fernglas, dass an einem Ende mit einer Art blauer Glaskugel bestückt war, die aus vielen kleinen Fasern bestand. Dann gab es unzählige Brillen und Uhren, von denen manche unangenehm Schrille Tickgeräusche von sich gaben. Wie konnten ihre Mitbewohner nur aushalten? Gar nicht. Wenn man genau hinsah (seine Sehschärfe war höher als bei normalen Menschen), dann sah man, dass die Betten der beiden anderen Ravenclaw-Mädchen von einer schimmernden Kuppel umgeben waren, die wahrscheinlich den Lärm der Uhren abschirmen sollten. Weil er jetzt nur noch zirka zehn Minuten Zeit hatte bevor der Umhang seine Kraft verlor, begann er so leise wie möglich Looney's Sachen zu durchwühlen. In der Schublade ihres Schreibpults stießen seine Hände auf etwas glibbriges und schnell zog er sie mit angewiderten Gesicht wieder zurück.

„Die Sache hier wird sie mir noch eines Tages büßen", dachte er wütend. Ein paar Mal murmelte er auch die Worte „Accio, Zauberstab" vor sich hin, aber ohne den Zauberstab klappte das natürlich nicht. Nach fünf Minuten begann er ihr gesamtes Bett zu durchwühlen, sodass einige der seltsamen Gegenstände auf dem Boden landete. Doch bei ihr sah es sowieso so chaotisch aus, dass es ihr wohl nicht auffallen würde.

„Wo hat sie dieses verdammte Ding bloß gelassen?", schimpfte er leise und trat vor Wut gegen das Bein des Himmelbetts. Es klappert, so als ob etwas dünnes herunter gefallen wäre. Intuitiv hob er die schwere Matratze etwas an und sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer als er seinen Zauberstab in einer Bettfeder stecken sah. Kaum hatten sich seine Finger um das geliebte Stück Holz geschlossen, da hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er drehte sich nach allen Seiten um, aber konnte niemanden entdecken. Schließlich zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und steckte seinen Zauberstab zufrieden in seine Hosentasche. Im nächsten Moment traf ihn etwas hartes am Hinterkopf und er sackte bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Draco...Draco...hörst du mich?"

Nur von weiter Entfernung hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Wollte er überhaupt aufwachen? Es war das erste Mal, dass er schlafen konnte ohne irgendwelche Alpträume gehabt zu haben. Doch hatte er nicht etwas wichtiges vergessen? Ach ja, sein Hinterkopf schmerzte. Je mehr er wieder zu Besinnung kam, desto mehr kehrte auch seine Erinnerung wieder zurück. Er war irgendwo gewesen und hatte etwas gesucht. Dann hatte er plötzlich einen eiskalten Windhauch hinter sich gespürt. Und dann … nichts mehr. Da brach seine Erinnerung ab.

„Draco?", hörte er die Frauenstimme jetzt wieder. Und diesmal viel lauter als zuvor. Doch er war immer noch zu benommen um seine Augen zu öffnen.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich diesen dreckigen Slytherin vierteilen und seine Überreste im Kamin verbrennen", meldete sich eine zweite, viel höhere Stimme höhnisch zu Wort.

„Bitte, reiß dich zusammen. Er ist unser Gast", meldete sich wieder die erste Stimme verträumt zu Wort. Nun konnte auch Draco sie erkennen.

„Looney", murmelte er im Halbschlaf. Er spürte wie ihm etwas unangenehm hartes in den Rücken drückte. Benommen tastete er danach und stellte fest, dass es Looneys seltsames Fernglas war.

„Meine Freunde nennen mich Luna", meinte die Ravenclaw freundlich, so als ob es keine Beleidigung wäre, sondern lediglich ihr formaler Name. Endlich gelang es Draco die Augen aufzuschlagen.

„Was ist passiert? Warum zum Teufel bin ich in deinem Bett?", wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er auf, wobei ein teil ihres Krempels auf dem Boden landete und die Kugel des Fernglases auf dem Boden zerbrach. Draco ließ einen Schwall von Flüchen und üblen Beschimpfungen los.

„Aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm", es hörte sich an als würde sie mit einem Kind reden, dass in Tränen ausbrach, weil es gerade seinen Kakao verschüttet hatte. Auch Looneys Lächeln war immer noch so strahlend wie nur wenige Sekunden zuvor. Es schien sie wirklich weder zu verwundern noch wütend zu machen, dass ein Slytherin in ihr Zimmer eingebrochen war, ihre Sachen durchsucht und zum Schluss sogar noch einen ihrer Schätze zerstört hatte. Innerlich warf das Draco ganz schon aus der Bahn, aber er wäre nicht ein Malfoy gewesen, wenn er seine Verunsicherung nicht hinter eine Maske aus Eis und Stolz hätte verbergen können.  
>„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein einfach meinen Zauberstab zu behalten wie eine kleine, dreckige Diebin?!", fuhr er sie deshalb an und wedelte drohend mit eben diesen vor ihrer Nase herum. Sie starrte ihn mit ihren blauen, großen Augen einen Moment lang unschuldig an und er konnte in ihrem Unterton eine Form von Reue erkennen:<p>

„Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Draco. Ich wollte ihn dir noch wieder geben, aber ich hatte ihn verloren."

„Bei diesem Chaos hier ist das ja auch kein Wunder", schnaubte er ungehalten, „und dir ist auch nicht in den Sinn gekommen Magie zu benutzen? Du bist eine _Hexe_ und sogar reinblütig, auch wenn ich das manchmal eher bezweifle." Ihre Augen weiteten sich, so als ob sie das erste Mal von ihren magischen Kräften hören würde:  
>„Das hatte ich doch glatt vergessen. Ich danke dir, Draco." Ihr Lächeln war weder spöttisch, noch herablassend, sondern einfach nur dankbar. Selbst seine zynisches Kommentar bezüglich ihrer Reinblütigkeit schien sie ihm nicht nachzutragen. Draco konnte über so viel Naivität und Vergesslichkeit nur die Augen rollen. Wie konnte eine Hexe ihre eigenen Kräfte vergessen?<p>

„Was auch immer", er seufzte tief und dann fiel ihm erst wieder ein in welcher Situation er sich befand.  
>„Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Ist das Spiel schon vorbei?", er konnte seine Panik kaum noch unterdrücken. Bevor sie ihm antwortete, war er zur Tür gerannt und lugte vorsichtig hinaus auf den Flur. Aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws konnte er lautes Stimmengewirr hören. Schnell schloss er die Tür wieder und lehnte sich frustriert dagegen.<p>

„Verdammt, auch das noch!", er wischte sich ein wenig Schweiß von der Stirn und schaute sich suchend im Zimmer um. Sein Tarnumhang lag neben Looneys Bett, doch der war jetzt absolut nutzlos. Wie konnte er aus diesem Zimmer entkommen, ohne dass ihn jemand sah?

„Wenn du magst, dann lenke ich sie für dich ab", meinte die blonde Ravenclaw, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Es war das erste Mal, das Draco ein wenig Angst vor ihr hatte. Bevor er jedoch eine verneine Antwort geben konnte, war sie schon an ihn vorbei gehuscht auf den Weg hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nervös wartete Draco auf ihre Rückkehr und irgendwann kam ihn der Gedanke, dass sie ihn verraten hatte. Er stellte sich schon darauf ein im nächsten Moment in das erschrockene Gesicht Proffessor Flitwicks zu blicken, dem Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw. Doch dann hörte er auf dem Erdgeschoss laute Schrei und wütende Stimmen. Ein dichter, gelblicher Nebel wabberte zu ihm empor und zerfiel zu Staub als er mit seiner Haut in Kontakt kam. Er wartete nicht lange ab, sondern raste die Treppe hinunter, hinein in den Nebel. Verloren tastet er sich voran und stieß dabei immer wieder mit ebenso orientierungslosen Ravenclaws zusammen oder gegen Schränke oder Tische. Es war unmöglich als Mitglied eines anderen Hauses den Ausgang zu finden. Was nutzte ihm diese Ablenkung, wenn er selbst nicht mal die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte?

Kurz nachdem er sich das gefragt hatte, spürte er plötzlich einen leichten Druck an seiner linken Hand. Mit sanfter Gewalt wurde er durch die chaotische Menge gezogen. Nur wenige Sekunden später stand er wieder vor der Tür des Ravenclaws Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte auf den bronzenen Türklopfer in Adlerform, dessen Rätsel er vor wenigen Stunden gelöst hatte. Neben ihm stand Looney, die sich ihre Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte und im Gesicht eine schwarze Brille mit gelben, runden, dicken Brillengläsern trug. Bei jedem anderen hätte diese Aufmachung sicherlich vollkommen lächerlich ausgesehen, aber ihr stand das irgendwie. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass er so seltsame Accessoires bei ihr zu Genüge kannte. Hatte sie nicht im letzten Schuljahr nicht diese hässlichen Radieschenohrringe getragen? Pansy Parkinson hatte sich bestimmt zwei Stunden hämisch darüber ausgelassen.

„Wie konntest du so einfach den Weg da raus finden?", war seine erste Frage, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er versuchte noch nicht einmal die Neugier in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Looney grinste und reichte ihm ihre seltsame Brille.

„Das ist eine Perlukar – Brille. Damit kann man durch alles mögliche hindurchsehen." Er nickte langsam und lief dann plötzlich rot an.

„Durch alles",piepste er und bedeckte panisch die intimen Stellen seines Körpers (obwohl sie die Brille ja gar nicht mehr trug).

„Ja", sie nickte stolz und setzte dann etwas enttäuschter hinzu, „nur an den Wänden von Hogwarts bin ich bisher gescheitert."

Draco raufte sich die Haare und riss dann der erstaunten Luna die Brille aus der Hand. Sie hatte nicht mal verstanden, worauf er angespielt hatte. Schämte sie sich denn gar nicht, dass sie ihn...dass sie in...ohne Kleidung?

„Möchtest du es auch mal ausprobieren?", fragte sie mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln, was ihn letztendlich zur Weißglut brachte. Genervt gab er noch einen schnaubenden Laut von sich und stürmte dann einfach davon. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab. Er wollte nicht seine Zeit damit vergeuden sie über den Unterschied zwischen und Mädchen aufzuklären. Sollten sich doch Potter und seine Freunde darum kümmern! Und woher zum Teufel war eigentlich die seltsame, piepsige, gemeine Stimme in ihrem Schlafsaal gekommen? Wie angewurzelt blieb Draco stehen. Was, wenn das einer ihrer Mitschülerinnen gewesen war? Was, wenn man ihn dort gesehen hatte? Kreidebleich im Gesicht, drehte er sich um und rannte zurück. Doch Luna war schon wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden. Ein paar andere Ravenclaws, die jetzt hustend und keuchend durch die Tür traten, warfen ihm misstrauische Blicke zu. Draco besah sie nur mit einem abfälligen Schnauben und stolzierte davon. Heute konnte er nichts mehr an seiner Situation ändern.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ende von Kapitel I.<strong>_


	2. Nagual

**© Sunrisepainter:** _Never Mind Pride_

* * *

><p><span>II. Nagual<span>

Hunderte von Augen waren aufmerksam auf ihn gerichtet. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, bewegte er sich vorwärts. Am liebsten wäre er gerannt. Genau, er könnte einfach losrennen, sie am Ärmel packen und irgendwo hinbringen, wo sie alleine waren. Doch das hätte die Augen sicher noch neugieriger gemacht. Sie hätten irgendwelche schwachsinnigen Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt. Zum Beispiel, dass sie ein Paar waren oder so ähnlich. Kalter Schweiß trat ihm aufs Gesicht, aber er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ganz wie in alten Zeiten, als er noch gefürchtet und nicht nur verabscheut wurde, hatte sein kalter Blick alle um ihn herum verstummen lassen. Jetzt war dies ebenso der Fall, aber daran war nicht seine kalte Aura Schuld, sondern viel mehr die Spannung der anderen, die auf eine „Show" aus waren. Immerhin war es nicht gewöhnlich, dass ein Slytherin beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle direkt auf den Tisch der Ravenclaws zusteuerte und dann auch noch ein Malfoy.

Normalerweise hätte sich Draco gehütet etwas dergleichen zu tun. Na ja, normalerweise wäre er zuvor auch nie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws eingebrochen, oder? Fast hätte er laut aufgelacht. Er schien wirklich nicht mehr bei Sinnen zu sein. Und es war nicht mal seine eigene Schuld. Der Grund für diese peinlichen unfreiwilligen Ausrutscher blickte noch nicht mal auf als er direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. Genüsslich kaute Looney Lovegood weiter auf ihrem Buttercroissant herum und blätterte fasziniert in einer neuen Ausgabe des „Klitterer". Sie hatte sich dabei vorgebeugt, dass ihre Nasenspitze fast auf der Tischplatte hing. Draco holte nochmal Luft bevor er sich räusperte geschäftlich. Das Geräusch schien durch die gesamte Halle zu tönen und er betete, dass er die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich gebracht hatte. Zu seinem Ärger reagierte Looney nicht und die anderen Schüler begannen leise zu flüstern. Draco kam sich mehr und mehr so vor als würde er sich vor der gesamten Schule zum Deppen machen. Er warf den den anderen wütende Blicke zu, aber sie starrten nur belustigt zurück.

„Sie genießen es richtig", dachte Draco frustriert. Er schaute zum Lehrertisch und konnte sehen, dass selbst die Professoren gespannt in seine Richtung sahen. Er begegnete dem Blick von Minerva McGonagall, die misstrauisch die Augenbrauen anhob, so als würde sie nur darauf warten, dass er etwas Verbotenes tat. Er schloss die Augen, um seine Wut wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und sprach das Mädchen diesmal direkt an:

„Looney, wir müssen sprechen!" Er versuchte seine Stimme möglichst gleichgültig klingen zu lassen, sodass niemand auf die Idee kam, er würde irgendeine Verbindung zu der Ravenclaw haben. Looney reagierte immer noch nicht und Draco war nun wirklich kurz davor sie einfach zu zwingen mitzukommen. Glücklicherweise schienen nun auch Looneys Mitschüler ungeduldig zu werden, denn sie wollten gerne wissen, was Draco Malfoy von ihr wollte.

„Luna!", zischte das Mädchen neben ihr und stieß die blonde kräftig an, „der Verräter (Draco schnaubte an dieser Stelle nur verächtlich) möchte was von dir!"

„Wie bitte?", als wäre sie aus einem tiefen Traum erwacht, blinzelte Looney ein paar Mal und schaute dann ihre Mitschülerin erstaunt an. Diese deutete nun auffordernd auf den Malfoy. Looney hob den Kopf und lächelte den Slytherin erfreut an.

„Draco, wie schön, dass du da bist. Möchtest du dich vielleicht zu uns setzten und etwas essen?" Sie rutschte zur Seite, um zwischen sich und ihrer Mitschülerin, Platz für ihn zu machen. Die anderen Ravenclaws starrten sie an als sei sie nicht mehr ganz dicht im Kopf. Andere, die Looneys Verrücktheiten wohl schon länger kannten, schüttelten nur entsetzt die Köpfe. Das Mädchen neben ihr warf Draco einen ängstlichen Blick zu, so als fürchtete sie, er würde dieser Bitte nachgehen. Für einen minimalen Moment dachte er sogar darüber nach, nur um ihre Gesichter zu sehen, aber das, was von seinem Stolz noch übrig war, verweigerte seinem Körper die entsprechenden Bewegungen. Stattdessen beugte er sich vor und flüsterte ihr so freundlich ins Ohr:

„Komm gleich in den Raum der Wünsche. Du weißt doch noch wo das ist, oder? Denk einfach an euren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich habe da noch ein paar Fragen...äh...wegen...wegen der Perku-irgendwas-Brille."

Er richtete sich wieder auf und warf den anderen Ravenclaws düstere Blicke zu, während er mit erhobenen Kopf die Große Halle verließ. Er brauchte auf keine Antwort von ihr zu warten. Er wusste, dass sie kommen würde. Als er draußen auf dem Flur stand, konnte er nicht anders als triumphiert zu grinsen. Natürlich hatte er nicht wirklich Interesse an ihrer blöden Brille, aber er wusste, dass das ihr Schwachpunkt war. Sie hatte ihm bei ihrem letzten Treffen am liebsten noch mehr darüber erzählt. Diese Begeisterung konnte er sich jetzt also zunutze machen. Auf die anderen Schüler musste es den Eindruck gemacht haben, als habe er ihr einfach nur gedroht (jedenfalls war das Mädchen neben Looney ganz blass geworden). Wenn er Glück hatte, dann hatte er sich trotz der befürchteten Demütigung, jetzt ein wieder ein wenig Respekt verschafft. Vielleicht würden jetzt auch die lästigen Streiche weniger werden.

Er stecke die Hände in die Hosentasche und lief geradewegs zum Raum der Wünsche. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann verabscheute er diesen Raum. Er war mit vielen schlechten Erinnerungen verbunden. Beispielsweise seine Versuche mit dem Verschwindekabinett. Oder das Feuer bei dem einer seiner besten Freunde umgekommen war und er, der stolze Draco Malfoy, ausgerechnet von seinem Erzfeind, Harry Potter, gerettet worden war. Er schauderte, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Er musste in diesen Raum, denn es war der einzige Ort an dem man ungestört war und verschwinden konnte, ohne gefunden zu werden.

Entschlossen lief er vor dem Wandteppich von „Barnabas den Bekloppten" auf und ab und dachte konzentriert an den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Eine Tür erschien, die genauso aussah wie diejenige, die er am Vortag verbotenerweise geöffnet hatte. Der Türklopfer verlangte sogar von ihm die Lösung eines Rätsels. Bevor er den Raum betrat, blickte er sich nochmal sicherheitshalber um, doch in diesem Teil des Schloss schien sich nach dem Krieg selten ein Schüler aufzuhalten.

Der Raum glich dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws haargenau. Kein Feuer. Kein Verschwindekabinett. Draco atmete erleichtert aus und entspannte sich etwas. Um die Zeit ein wenig zu überbrücken griff er sich ein beliebiges Buch. Er zeigte der riesigen Steinfigur von Rowena Ravenclaw, welche mitten im Raum stand, die Zunge und ließ sich in einen der plüschigen Lesesessel fallen.

Er war gerade im dritten Kapitel und kurz davor ein zu nicken, als die Tür quietschend aufschwang. Alarmiert ging Draco in Deckung, doch es war nur Looney, die fröhlich summend und auf einen Bein hüpfend in den Raum kam. In der einen Hand hielt sie die besagte Brille und in der anderen Dracos Tarnumhang.

„Wow, es sieht hier ja wirklich aus wie in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum", staunte sie und ließ setzte sich im Schneidersitz einfach vor ihm auf den Boden. Dann warf sie ihm den Tarnumhang zu, grinste übers ganze und sagte überflüssigerweise:

„Den hast du in unserem Schlafsaal vergessen."

„Danke", noch ein wenig schlaftrunken nahm er den nutzlosen Umhang und warf ihn achtlos hinter den Sessel. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und räusperte sich einige Male, um die Müdigkeit loszuwerden. Looney beobachtete ihn nur aufmerksam und ließ ihre Brille von einer Hand in die andere wandern. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien es ihn als wüsste sie ganz genau, dass er mehr von ihr wollte als nur Informationen über ihre Brille. Er beschloss sich so direkt wie möglich zu sein:

„Wer ist gestern noch alles im Schlafsaal gewesen? Eine deine Klassenkameradinnen?"

Im ersten Moment schien sie sehr verwirrt zu sein. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief.

„Da waren nur du und ich. Die anderen waren alle im Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte sie schließlich und lächelte, aber weniger freundlich als sonst. Eher verwirrt. Draco schloss die Augen und musste tief durchatmen, um nicht seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Er beugte sich in seinem Sessel soweit vor, dass seine Stirn fast gegen ihre stieß. Sein Blick war jetzt düsterer und intensiver als zuvor. Looney zog ihren Kopf nicht zurück. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick sogar-ruhig, geduldig, offen.

„Ich habe eindeutig eine Stimme gehört, aber ich konnte niemanden sehen. Also, ich frage dich nochmal: Wer war dort noch?", seine Stimme war leise, aber eindringlich und mit untersetzter Wut. Ganz langsam füllten sich die Augen der Ravenclaw mit Erkenntnis. Sie wurden ganz groß und rund und auch ihr Mund öffnete sich erstaunt.

„Oh", entwich es ihr und auf einmal schien sie richtig aufgeregt zu sein. Sie lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen und kam ihm dann plötzlich so nahe, dass ihre Nasenspitzen nun gegeneinander stießen. Draco zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen und lehnte sich rasch wieder in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Du kannst ihn also auch hören?", hauchte sie aufgeregt.

„Ihn?", dachte Draco verwirrt, „es war also ein Junge in ihrem Raum?"

Bevor er sie das jedoch laut fragen konnte, war sie aufgesprungen und hatte ihre Hände als Trichter um ihren Mund gelegt:

„Hallo Nagual, bist du da? Draco sagt er hat dich auch gehört, du kannst dich also ruhig sichtbar machen!"

„Bist du irgendwie geistig umnachtet?", platzte Draco endgültig der Kragen. Mit panischem Gesicht sprang er auf und zerrte ihren Arm vom Mund weg.

„Bist du bescheuert? Du hast den Kerl auch noch hierher gebracht?", schrie er ihr ins Gesicht. Looney schaute ihn nur mit großen, erschreckten Augen an, aber antwortete nicht. Fluchend ließ der Slytherin ihren Arm los und lief, die Arme wie ein Schlafwandler nach vorne gestreckt, im Raum herum.

„Zeig dich endlich oder ich hetzte einen Fluch auf dich!", brüllte er und stolperte in seiner Wut fast über eine Sitzbank. Natürlich wusste er, dass seine Drohung vollkommen sinnlos war. Wie konnte er jemanden verfluchen, den er er nicht mal sah?

„Huuu, der Malfoy-Sprössling wird böse", hörte er dann plötzlich die Stimme kichern, die er auch schon am Vortag im Schlafsaal gehört hatte. Zu Dracos Erstaunen schien sie von ober zu kommen. Er richtete seinen Blick zu der gewölbten Steindecke, konnte aber niemanden dort entdecken.

„Wo bist du?", rief er und zückte vor Wut zitternd seinen Zauberstab.

„Huhuu, jetzt will er mich auch noch verfluchen. Dann muss er mich aber erst einmal kriegen!", meinte die Stimme jetzt hämisch aus einer anderen Ende. Draco raufte sich die Haare. Er kam sich vor wie jemand mit Wahnvorstellungen.

„Zeig dich oder ich verpasse deiner kleinen Freundin eine neue Visage", in seiner Verzweiflung richtete der Slytherin jetzt seinen Zauberstab auf das Mädchen. Schon im selben Moment wusste er, dass er das nie tun würde. Er sah ihn ihre blauen, ruhigen Augen und wusste es einfach. Im letzten Jahr hätte er etwas ähnliches mit Vergnügen und ohne Gewissensbisse getan. Doch er war jetzt ein anderer, was ihn einerseits überraschte, aber andererseits auch irgendwie Angst machte. Der Besitzer der Stimme schien seine Drohung anscheinend ernster zu nehmen als er selbst. Er kniff ein paar Mal die Augen zusammen, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht träumte. Direkt über Looneys Kopf, flimmerte die Luft plötzlich. Etwas tauchte dort aus dem Nichts auf. Erst ein paar Flügel, die aussahen wie die einer grau-weißen Eule und schließlich folgte der Körper eines Polarfuchses (oder jedenfalls etwas vergleichbaren) mit kleinen Hörnchen auf dem Kopf. Das seltsame Wesen starrte Malfoy aus seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen hasserfüllt an:

„Pfui, ich kann es gar nicht glauben, dass so ein niederträchtiger Mensch mich hören konnte." Das Fuchs-Wesen sprach tatsächlich mit der Stimme, die er die ganze Zeit gehört hatte.

„W-was zur Hölle bist du?", Draco richtete jetzt mit zitternder Hand seinen Zauberstab auf das Wesen.

„Das ist mein Freund Nagual", meldete sich jetzt wieder Looney stolz zu Wort.

„Das habe ich jetzt begriffen", fuhr Draco sie unwirsch an, „ich will wissen, _was _es ist und wo es herkommt."

„Ha, das verrate ich _dir_ bestimmt nicht, du falsche Schlange", krakelte das Biest und landete mit erhobenen Kopf neben Lunas Füßen.

„Du kleines-", zischte Draco und machte einen Schritt darauf zu, doch Looney stellte sich schützend vor ihren vorlauten Freund.

„Tu ihm nichts, Draco. Nagual ist zwar manchmal ganz schön frech, aber ansonsten ein lieber Kerl", erklärte sie sanft und mit flehendem Unterton. Der Slytherin gab nur ein verachtendes Schnauben von sich und ließ dann mit einem Seufzen seinen Zauberstab wieder in seinem Umhang verschwinden. Das Vieh machte nicht den Eindruck als sei es gefährlich.

„Heißt das außer uns beiden kann dieses...dieses Ding niemand hören?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich bin kein _Ding_", protestierte der fliegende Fuchs und streckte Draco die Zunge heraus.

„Nagual, das ist nicht sehr nett", tadelte Luna es, „Draco ist nur so wütend, weil du ihn erschreckt hast, also reiß dich zusammen." Das Tierchen verdrehte nur die Augen und tappte dann ein wenig im Raum herum, während Luna sich wieder ihrem anderen Gesprächspartner zuwandte.

„Als ich letzten Monat am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes spazieren gegangen bin, da habe ich plötzlich Hilferufe aus dem Wald gehört. Ich bin hineingelaufen und habe dort Nagual gefunden, der sich in einer Teufelsschlinge verfangen hatte. Ich habe ihm geholfen und seit dem ist er immer an meiner Seite. Normalerweise kann ihn außer mir niemand sehen oder hören. Du bist der erste, der von ihm weiß", erklärte sie aufgeregt.

„Moment mal", Draco hob eine Hand und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen, „du willst mir also weiß machen, dass außer uns beiden niemand diese grässliche Stimme hören kann?"

„Hey", beschwerte sich das Fuchs-Wesen, aber die beiden Schüler reagierten nicht darauf.

„Ja", Looney nickte lächelnd, „ist das nicht toll? Jetzt haben wir ein beide ein Geheimnis."

Ob das wirklich so toll war, konnte Draco nicht wirklich beurteilen, aber zumindest war er jetzt sicher, dass diese nervige Etwas seinen Ausflug in den Ravenclaw-Turm nicht verpetzen konnte. Damit hatte er sein größtes Problem endlich geklärt und er wurde wieder etwas ruhiger. Er brauchte sich nicht weiter mit Looney und ihren lästigen Brillen, Fabelwesen und sonstigen herum ärgern.

„Tja, danke für die Auskunft, aber ich denke ich muss los", sagte er ganz abrupt und lief fast fluchtartig in Richtung Tür.

„Warte noch", Looney hielt ihn an der Hand fest, „möchtest du nicht noch etwas mit uns hier bleiben? Ich dachte, du wolltest noch mehr über meine Brille wissen?"

„Äh, nein danke", meinte er abweisend und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. Looney machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht mehr viele Leute zum Reden seit Potter und seine Band nicht mehr auf der Schule waren. Dieser Gedanke machte Draco nur noch wütender. Warum musste er sich mit solchen Nervensägen herumschlagen, während sein Erzfeind, gefeiert und verehrt, sofort eine Stelle im Zauberministerium angeboten bekommen hatte. Nur weil der Goldjunge Du-weißt schon-wen besiegt hatte? Nur weil er den Krieg für die „helle Seite" entschieden hatte? Nur weil er, schon seit seinem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts, von allen bevorzugt wurde?

„Lass den Knallkopf in Ruhe, Luna. Der feine Herr gibt sich nicht mit einfältigen Personen wie uns ab." Draco hatte den frechen geflügelten Fuchs schn wieder vergessen. Er blickte ihn daraufhin aber nur geringschätzig an:

„Wie kannst du dich selbst als Person bezeichnen, du Monster." Während das Wesen mit wütenden Flüchen auf ihn los jagte, als wolle es ihn mit Haut und Haar fressen, schlug Draco nur kräftig die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Er atmete tief durch und war froh, dass er jetzt wieder sein einsames Außenseiter-Leben weiterleben konnte. Das dachte er jedenfalls. Er konnte ja zudem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wissen, dass das gerade erst der Anfang seiner kommenden Probleme gewesen sein sollte.

Eine Woche lang schaffte er es jedenfalls Looney Lovegood aus dem Weg zu gehen oder zumindest sie zu ignorieren, denn aus irgendeinem Grund war sie ständig in seiner Nähe. An ihrer Seite war immer dieser seltsame Fuchs, den außer ihnen beiden wirklich keiner sehen konnte. Langsam begann sich Draco zu fragen, warum er es konnte. Immerhin sah Looney oft Wesen, die es für andere gar nicht zu geben schien, aber wieso er plötzlich auch. War genauso durchgeknallt geworden? Hatte der Krieg und die Zeit davor doch tiefere Narben hinterlassen, als bloß das dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm? Er wünschte sich, er wäre wirklich verrückt. Dann würde das alles wenigstens Sinn ergeben. Dann hätte er eine Ausrede dafür, warum er überhaupt noch atmete, lebte, spürte.

Am dem zweiten Wochenende nach ihrem eigenartigen Gespräch im Raum der Wünsche, gingen die meisten Hogwarts-Schüler nach Hogsmeade. Draco hatte keine Lust drauf. Den Grund dafür konnte sich natürlich jeder denken, der nur ein bisschen Verstand vorweisen konnte. Er wollte die Zeit in der das Schloss so gut wie leer stand nutzen, um über die Ländereien zu streifen. Das Wetter war sehr mild und der Himmel klar ohne ein Wölkchen, obwohl es bereits Anfang November war. Er beobachtete eine Weile wie der Riesenkrake im See seine Tentakeln aus dem Wasser schnellen ließ, um die Möwen zu erwischen, die über der Wasseroberfläche segelten. Ein seltenes Bild. Draco hatte so etwas bisher einmal beobachtet und manche Schüler wussten wohl noch nicht mal, dass es ihn gab. Hogwarts schien so einige Geheimnisse zu haben von denen niemand etwas zu ahnen schien. In den letzten acht Jahren, die er hier verbracht hatte, waren mehr enthüllt worden als ihm lieb war und er vermutete das dies nur ein Bruchteil von dem gewesen war, was dieses magische Schloss sonst noch zu bieten hatte. Nachdenklich betrachtete der wie sich das Licht in den Fensterscheiben des Gebäudes brach und der Schatten des Zeigers der großen Turmuhr einen Millimeter weiter südlich wanderte. Und wie schließlich ein anderer Schatten am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes jetzt direkt auf ihn zu kam und immer größer wurde. Der Slytherin stutzte und kniff verwirrt die Augen zusammen. War das dort eine Eule, die auf ihn zuflog? Oder ein anderer Vogel? Doch irgendwie war es etwas größeres. Etwas mit Fell und ohne Schnabel. Ein weißer Fuchs mit Flügeln. Lunas seltsamer unsichtbarer Freund.

„Na toll, jetzt nervt der mich auch noch", murmelte Draco und schlug schnell einen anderen Weg ein. Doch das seltsame Wesen schien sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln zu lassen. Erst als es näher kam, fiel Draco auf, dass es nicht in einer geraden Linie flog, sondern wild auf und ab schlingerte. Als wäre er in Panik.

„Gefahr!", krakelte er als er in Dracos Hörweite war, „Gefahr! Luna ist in Gefahr!"

Abrupt blieb Draco stehen, sodass der fliegende Fuchs, der gerade zur Landung angesetzt hatte, noch seinen Hinterkopf streifte. Er geriet noch mehr ins Schlingern und landete unglücklich in einem Dornenbusch. Doch er schien viel zu aufgeregt zu sein, als sich darum zu kümmern. Ungeschickt rappelte er sich wieder auf, schüttelte die Dornen ab und blieb vor Draco stehen.

„Was ist passiert? Wird Looney wieder von ihren Mitschülern gehänselt?", er konnte sich den hämischen Unterton nicht verkneifen. Im fünften Schuljahr hatte er beobachtet wie jüngere Schüler immer wieder Looneys Schuhe verstecken und im letzten Schuljahr hatten sie sogar ihre gesamten Schulbücher mit Tinte getränkt. Früher hatte er das sehr amüsant gefunden und sich mit seinen Freunden darüber lustig gemacht, aber nun, wo er selber auch Opfer ähnlicher Streiche geworden war, fand er es nur noch kindisch und unreif. Was hatten sie diesmal angestellt, dass Lunas Fuchs-Freund so außer sich war?

„Sie wird nicht gehänselt!", blähte sich jetzt das geflügelte Wesen wütend auf, sein gesamtes schneeweißes Fell sträubte sich dabei, „Luna ist _wirklich_ in Gefahr!"

Jetzt stutzte Draco wirklich etwas. Es war neu für ihn, aber er machte sich ein wenig Sorgen. Ganz unbewusst wurde seine Stimme sanfter:

„Ganz ruhig, Kleiner. Was ist passiert?"

„I-Im Wald. Luna wollte nur Thes-Thestrale füttern und plötzlich", das Wesen schlug wild mit den Flügeln, aber blieb dabei am Boden.

„Was ist passiert?", Draco spürte wie sich sein gesamter Körper anspannte.

„Ich weiß nicht was genau sie sind und woher sie kommen. Plötzlich waren sie da und haben Luna mitgenommen in ihr Lager. Ich wollte ihr helfen, aber es waren zu viele. Selbst die Thestrale hatten davor Angst."

Draco hörte gar nicht erst, was der Fuchs noch zu sagen hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er nicht zuerst an seine Furcht, sondern an das Wohl eines anderen Menschen dachte. Er kannte Looney nur flüchtig. Sie war seltsam. Sie war eine Freundin seines rannte er ohne groß nachzudenken in den Verbotenen Wald. Das hätte er noch nicht mal für seine Freunde aus Slytherin getan. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er im Moment genauso zu den Ausgestoßenen zählte wie sie. Vielleicht war er ihr auch noch etwas schuldig, weil sie ihm geholfen hatte unbemerkt aus dem Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum zu entkommen. Oder an etwas anderen. Jedenfalls fand er sich nur wenige Minuten später auf einer dunklen Lichtung wieder. Den Zauberstab hielt er kampfbereit vor sich ausgestreckt und aufmerksam blickte er sich um, lauschte in die unheimliche Stille.

„Wo hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen? Und in welche Richtung sind sie verschwunden?", fragte er seinen geflügelten Begleiter, der neben ihn lief, leise.

„Noch ein Stück weiter dort hinten, bei den Zedern", gab das Wesen eben so leise, aber mit einem Zittern in der Stimme zurück, „dann sind sie Richtung Osten gelaufen. Ich konnte ihnen noch ein ganzes Stück unbemerkt folgen."

„Führst du mich dort hin?", Draco konnte selbst kaum glauben, was er dort fragte.

„Natürlich, aber wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät", der geflügelte Fuchs begab sich wieder in die Lüfte und zeigte dem Slytherin den Weg.

Die Pfade wurden immer düsterer und enger, sowie die Bäume und Büsche dichter wurden. Dornen zerkratzen sein Gesicht und seine Arme. Doch er konnte nur auf diese innere Stimme hören, die ihm sagte, dass er Looney so schnell wie möglich finden musste. Er wusste noch nicht mal mit was er es zu tun bekommen würde. Wenn selbst ein magisches Wesen nichts wusste, wie sollte _er _das? _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ war noch nie sein Lieblingsfach gewesen, geschweige denn _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_, was in diesem Schuljahr schon wieder von diesem trotteligen Halbriesen unterrichtet wurde.

Einhörner, Drachen, Hippogreife – mit allen magischen Wesen hatte er bisher schlecht Erfahrungen gemacht. Wie sollte er gegen etwas antreten, dass er dann noch nicht mal kannte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich er hätte im Unterricht mehr aufgepasst, anstatt sich über andere Schüler lustig zu machen.

„Hier ist es", riss das Wispern des geflügelten Fuchs Draco aus den Gedanken. Sie befanden sich in der Nähe eines kleinen, dunklen Felsens. Obwohl es mitten am Tag war, lag eine tiefe Dämmerung über ihm und Draco konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten mit seinem Zauberstab die Gegend etwas zu erhellen. Er konnte neben seinem lauten Herzschlag nun auch unmenschliche Laute erkennen, die ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen. Es war ein Schnauben, Grunzen und Zischen. Ihm war als hätte er etwas ähnliches schon mal erlebt. Leise schlich er sich auf eine Spalte ihm Felsen zu und schob sich hindurch. Nun hatte er, sicher nicht gleich entdeckt zu werden, einen guten Blick auf das Geschehen nur wenige Meter von ihn entfernt. Das erste, was er sah, war Luna Looney Lovegood, deren Körper leblos über einen bemoosten Baumstamm ruhte. Im ersten Moment dachte Draco es sei bereits zu spät, aber dann sah er, dass ihr Atem in der kalten Nachtluft sichtbar wurde. Vor Erleichterung wollte er ein Seufzen ausstoßen und schnell hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn keine zwei Sekunden später, huschte ein dunkler Schatten an seinem Versteckt vorbei. Obwohl er sich nicht selber sehen konnte, wusste er, dass ihm nun jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. Jetzt wusste er, was Looney entführt hatte – _Oger_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ende von Kapitel II.<em>**


End file.
